You Owe Me
by nerdcrushedd
Summary: Sam was at school afterhours, and so was Kurt. Not one-shot. Has a story, apparently. And the Mature content comes in the later chapters. GaySlash! Don't like don't read.
1. Hitch

I decided to start the story all over again!

This time, I'll be taking some of the advice that you guys sent me via reviews.

* * *

It was a really excruciating football practice and all Sam could think of was having a long, hot shower. Because of their Coach Beiste's difficult drills and their countless number of laps, Sam was exhausted. He was walking slowly to the locker room because his body was way too sore for him to force himself to run. Unfortunately, when he arrived in the shower room, all the showers were taken, so he slowly walked to a bench and sat down, his head leaning on the locker behind him. After a few minutes, his eyes started feeling heavy, and eventually, he fell asleep.

He woke up a few minutes after, and was annoyed at the fact that nobody woke him up. He stood up, stretched his arms a bit, and walked to the shower. He turned the knob a few times, but no water seemed to come out, so he walked to another shower, but with no luck.

"Crap. I forgot that they turn the pump off around this time. So I'll have to ride a bus going home sweaty...again." Sam thought to himself.

So Sam walked back to his locker to grab his stuff so he can leave. But while he was packing, his phone started vibrating. He picked it up, and read the message from Finn.

"Hey dude! My parents are out tonight and I thought maybe we could play Halo or something. I haven't had a friend over in like, months now."

Sam replied an "Okay" and left the locker room. When Sam was walking down the hallway, a voice caught his attention. Sam paused for a moment, and then started walking to the direction of the voice. When he reached the source of the beautiful sound he was hearing, he was shocked to see who was singing. It was Kurt. Sam then started staring at the little boy whose voice amazed him. When Kurt finished the song, Sam shook his head, looked at Kurt one last time, and then began walking away.

As he was walking away, Sam couldn't get his mind off Kurt's voice. To him, it was like seeing a whole different side of Kurt. A side that made him see Kurt from a different point of view, not that random gay kid who won't stop bugging him about the duet. Now, Sam wants to do the duet with Kurt not just because of his voice, but because he wanted to get closer to him.

"Wait, Finn and Kurt live together, right? So maybe I can hitch a ride with Kurt." Sam thought.

He then started running towards the choir room, the room where he found Kurt. When Sam reached the choir room, he opened the door and rushed inside.

"Ouch!" Kurt screamed.

Out of his rush, Sam had bumped Kurt, pushing him down to the floor.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." Sam said while helping Kurt up.

"Watch where you're going, you fake blond-haired Neandrethal!" Kurt said in an angry tone, and then he covered his mouth, obviously regretting what he said.

"Whoa. Chill, dude. I said I'm sorry." Sam said and then he knelt down to pick Kurt's stuff up.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said softly.

"It's alright." Sam said with a chuckle. "So, listen, I'm going to your house tonight to visit Finn and I was wondering.."

"Sure. It's the least I could do after exploding on you like that." Kurt said with a laugh, and Sam eventually laughed as well.

* * *

While the two boys were inside the car, no one bothered to talk. The only sound was the music playing from Kurt's radio. After a while, Sam decided to start up a conversation to break the silence.

"So, what are we going to sing? You know, for the duet." Sam said.

"Oh yeah. Sam, I needed to talk to you about that." Kurt replied.

"What?"

"We're not duet partners anymore."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It's just that...people are telling me not to sing with you to protect your 'reputation.' Finn wouldn't stop bugging me about it at home. So yeah, I'm setting you free. Go sing with people who won't 'ruin' your reputation or might 'embarrass' you."

"But, Kurt! I want to...I want to sing with you."

"What?"

"Nothing. I said I'd rather not sing with you too."

"Oh, okay."

After that conversation, there was another few minutes of silence. There was absolutely no interaction between them, except for the constant staring of Sam to Kurt. Each time Kurt would catch Sam staring at him, he would give him a pissed off look and then go back to driving. When Kurt caught Sam staring at him for the sixth time, Kurt finally flipped out.

"What is your problem?" Kurt screamed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that..I don't know." Sam said with a shrug.

"Well, stop it!"

"Okay, okay."

"You exploded on me again." chuckled Sam. "Now you owe me another favor."

"Very funny."

"I try to be funny."

"What you said wasn't funny, and neither are you."

"I'm sorry for disappointing, then. Pull over."

"What?"

"I said, PULL OVER!"

"Sam! It's raining!"

"So?" Sam screamed and then hopped off the car. Before he closed the door, he said, "I don't get what you want, Kurt! If your diva eyes haven't freaking noticed, I was trying to get closer to you! Cause' I think...I think I like you, okay?"

When Sam banged the door, Kurt just stayed still. He literally did not move at all. But when a car started honking behind him, he got shocked into reality, and then he began driving again. While driving, Kurt couldn't take his mind off what Sam said, so he pulled out his cellphone and dialled Mercedes' phone number.

"Hello?" Mercedes said.

"Hey Cedes. Listen, I have some big news for you."

"Whattup?"

"It's too big for me to tell you over the phone, can we meet somewhere?"

"Umm. Sorry, Kurt. Maybe tomorrow? It's Saturday anyway."

"Sure. Bye."

When Kurt put the phone back into his bag, he already reached his house. He got his bag, went down, and then unlocked the door, only to be surprised by Finn.

* * *

"Hey, where's Sam?" Finn asks.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Kurt replies.

"He said he's riding with you going here."

"He didn't tell me anything."

"You liar." Sam said, coming out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"Sam." Kurt said.

"Sam told me the whole thing." Finn said. "You kicked him out of the car when it's freaking raining outside?"

"What? Whose the liar now, Sam!" Kurt screamed.

"Still you." Sam replied.

"Ugh. Whatever. Go ahead and believe your freaking football buddy, Finn." Kurt said and then storms out of the room.

When Kurt stormed out, he went directly to his room. When he got down, he jumped to his bed, buried his face in the pillow, and then started crying. Kurt cried for around an hour and a half, and eventually fell asleep. A few hours later, he was awakened by the sound of knocking at the door.

"Go away." Kurt mumbled, his face still buried in the pillow.

"It's Sam. I'll go in anyway." Sam replied.

Wen Sam went in, he closed the door and locked it. He then went to Kurt and sat on the side of the bed. He stared at Kurt for a few minutes, and then rubbed Kurt's hair softly.

"Stop it!" Kurt said, pushing off Sam's hand with one hand, and helping himself sit up with another.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Sorry? That's all you can say? After what you did?"

"I know I was out of line. I know..."

"Out of line? You freaking lied to Finn! And for what reason?"

"I..."

"So you have no reason. Hmph. So I guess what you said a while ago was a lie too, huh?"

"No. Not at all!"

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious, Kurt. I like you!"

"What?" Finn said, coming out of the blue.

"Nothing, Finn." Sam said with a shaky voice.

"Get out! Just...get out!" Finn shouted.

* * *

When Sam left Kurt's room, Finn threw a tantrum and left Kurt's room as well, banging the door along the way.

Kurt then sat on his bed, and started crying again, even though his face was still red and his eyes were still a bit sore because of the crying he just did. After a few minutes of crying, Kurt stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done, he went upstairs to eat his dinner.

When Kurt was microwaving the lasagna Carole left for him and Finn, he heard footsteps. It was Finn.

"So what really happened?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kurt replied.

"Kurt! I'm your brother now, and I need to know what's going on with you! So tell me what happened, or I will have to beat the crap out of Sam to get the information from him."

"Go ahead. Beat the crap out of him."

"Fine. Don't tell me. But don't rely on me next time to be there for you when you need me. Cause' right now, I'm here, trying to help you, but you just choose to close your doors on me!" Finn said, walking out of the house.

"Finn!" Kurt said, following Finn out of the house.

"What?"

"Sam was riding with me. We were talking for a bit, and then we fought."

"What were you talking about? Why'd you fight? Huh?"

"First we were talking about duets, and then we stopped talking for a while."

"Then?"

"He kept staring at me while I was driving, so I flipped out on him. He got pissed off too, told me to stop the car, and when I stopped it, he got out and then..."

"He told you he loved you."

"He told me he liked me, actually."

"Same thing."

"Are you happy now?"

"Kind of. Except...we have a bit of a problem."

"What?"

"Puck told me he thinks you're kind of hot."

"What. The. Hell."


	2. It's On

"No. Friggin. Way." Kurt replied.

"Well, I'm not sure if he was joking..." Finn said.

"He was joking, obviously. I'm already having a hard time dealing with the fact that the cutest boy in school likes me, but then one of the hottest jocks also like me? This is too much." Kurt said and then walked back into the house, and into his room.

Finn followed Kurt going to his room, and when Kurt was about to close the door, Finn intercepted it with his foot to keep it from closing. "Are you going to cry yourself to sleep again?"

"What?" Kurt replied.

"So is that what you're going to do now, Kurt? Every time something happens to you, you're just going to run into your room and cry about it? I thought you were stronger, Kurt." Finn said and then walked away.

Kurt stood there in shock, and then jumped back to his bed, and just cried himself to sleep all over again.

* * *

The next day, Kurt was awoken by the laughter of two boys and the noise coming from the TV. All of this means one thing. Puck was there. So Kurt sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked around to inspect his surroundings.

"Good morning, Princess." Puck teased.

"Shut it, Puckerman! And what are the two of you doing in my room?" Kurt shouted.

"Dude, it's our room now, remember?" Finn said.

"Yeah. Meaning I could do whatever I want here. I could change here, piss here, masturbate here, and I can have sex with girls here." Puck said.

"Umm. Dude, you still can't do those things." Finn said.

"That sucks." Puck said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, Finn, why don't you take your overly obnoxious friend and your video game console out of our room and into the living room?" Kurt said.

"Fine, fine. And Kurt, can you cook breakfast for us?" Finn asked.

"Later. When I wake up." Kurt said, burying his face on the pillow afterwards.

"But you are awake." Puck said.

"Not anymore. Now both of you, leave me alone." Kurt replied.

When the sounds of feet going in and out of the room carrying the Xbox and other stuff, Kurt sighed in relief. And when he heard the door close, he sighed one more time, and then sat up and got his phone, not noticing the person standing beside the door.

"Kurt." Finn said.

"Crap! Finn! You freaking scared me!" Kurt shrieked.

"Sorry. Listen, I talked to Puck and..."

"I don't want to hear it. Honestly, I don't care."

"I think you do."

"Why?"

"Well, my tongue slipped...and I told him about Sam liking you."

"And?"

"He's going to his house to beat him up."

"Oh my God! Finn, start up the car. We're going to Sam's house, NOW."

"Got it."

* * *

After 5 minutes, Kurt ran out of his room, which shocked Finn, because Kurt usually took half an hour to change.

"Let's go!" Kurt shouted once he got inside the car.

"Okay! Okay!" Finn replied.

While Finn was driving, Kurt took his phone out and called Mercedes.

"Yo." Mercedes said.

"Cedes, there is an emergency going on."

"What is it?"

"Last night, I told you I had something big, right?"

"Mhmmm."

"Well, Sam told me he liked me."

"Whoa!"

"And that's not it. Puck likes me too."

"Boy, you are now in the same level of hotness as Santana and Brittany!"

"Ha. Ha. Funny, Mercedes. And the emergency is..."

"They're going to fight?"

"Kind of. Puck wants to beat the crap out of Sam."

"Oh my God. What are you going to do?"

"Me and Finn are going to Sam's house, because that's where Puck is going."

"Listen, I gotta go. Good luck with that, though."

"Bye."

* * *

A few minutes after the phone call, Finn pulled over in front of a house, which Kurt guessed would be Sam's house.

"There's Puck's car." Finn said, pointing at an old car.

"Crap." Kurt replied.

The 2 boys jumped out of the car and ran to Sam's front door and started ringing the doorbell simultaneously. After several presses, the door opened. The 2 boys were greeted by Sam, who was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Where's Puck?" Kurt asked in between breaths.

"Puck? He was never here." Sam replied, dumbfounded.

"But his car..." Finn said, pointing at Puck's car.

"That's his car? I don't know. He's not-" Sam said, but was interrupted by a tackle that came out of nowhere.

"Oh my God!" Kurt shrieked.

Finn then rushed to Sam's rescue, pushing the guy off Sam. When the guy was pushed off, Finn saw his face. It was Puck.

"What the hell dude?" Finn shouted.

"What? I'm just standing up for the person I love!" Puck answered.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Umm.." Puck responded. He then looked at Finn, and mouthed, "Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"What the crap is going on?" Sam said, sitting up.

"Well, it's a really long story." Finn said.

"Start talking then. I'd love to hear it...again." Kurt shot back, with a smug on his face.

"Well, it all started on Santana's party 3 weeks ago. Puck was getting tipsy, and he usually squirts out all his secrets when he's drunk. One of the secrets he told me was, 'I think Kurt's hot. With those skin tight jeans and his diva personality just makes him sexier.' And then last night, we all know about the drama that happened. Then this morning, my tongue slipped and I ended up on telling Puck that you like Kurt, and then he got pissed off, stormed out saying, 'I'm beating that ass up.' And then now we're all here." Finn said.

"So that's what all of this is about? Me liking Kurt?" Sam then stood up and walked up to Puck. "It's on, Puckerman."


	3. Maid of Honor

After that, Kurt just started crying and stormed out of the house. Finn gave a disappointed look at the two boys, and then went out to follow Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Do I seem like I'm okay? I know I keep complaining that I'm lonely, and that I need someone to love me for being who I am, but I can't handle this. If I fall for either one of them, what if this is just a joke? Then I'll be embarrassed and I have just gave my heart to someone who doesn't even want it or care about it!" Kurt said in between sobs.

"I know, I know. But what if they do like you? Then you would have just let an opportunity pass."

"I'd rather not take chances here."

"Your choice. Let's go home. My mom and your dad must be home by now."

"Fine."

The ride going home was in complete silence. Kurt was just silently sitting down with his eyes closed while Finn was driving silently, as well. When they were close to their home, Finn gently shook Kurt until he opened his eyes. When he was about to park, the door to their house opened and they saw Burt and Carole come out and wave at them. After parking, Finn shook Kurt another time and then hopped out of the car, Kurt did the same.

"Hey, boys. Where'd the two of you come from?" Carole asked in her usual cheery voice.

"We just went on to check on our...uh..." Finn said, and then looked at Kurt.

"On our sick friend." Kurt continued and then glared at Finn.

"Oh. Who?" Burt asked with suspicion.

"Umm. Uhhh." Finn said, trying to think of something to say.

"Mr. Schuester. He has a slight fever and we went to his home to visit him. Sectionals is coming up and we can't win without him." Kurt continued in a fast paced manner and then Finn and he sighed.

"Oh. Hope he gets well soon. Anyway, we have some big news for the two of you." Carole said, looked at Burt, and then giggled. She then showed the two boys her shiny silver ring.

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt exclaimed and then jumped to the both of them for a group hug.

"I don't get it. What's the big deal? It's just a ring." Finn said, dumbfounded.

"It's an engagement ring, Finn." Kurt said with amusement and annoyance.

"Really? Awesome! Congratulations to the both of you!" Finn said with shock, and then proceeded to join the group hug.

After a while, the hug was broken. The smile on Burt's face was slightly gone, and then he looked sternly at Kurt.

"Kurt, a word." Burt said, and then signaled for Kurt to come to him.

They both then walked inside the house, and into the living room. Burt sat, and then pointed at another chair, signalling Kurt to sit as well.

"Yes, dad?" Kurt said with a trembling voice.

"Carole and I talked about something while we were in Vegas." Burt replied.

"What is it?"

"On our wedding, which is a week from now, she wants you to be the maid of honor."

"For real?"

"Yup."

"But how are you going to plan a wedding ceremony in one week?"

"I don't know. That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I want you to help Carole make this wedding happen."

"Of course, dad. What's the other thing?"

"Well, as a maid of honor, Carole wants you to have a date. Although the maid of honor's date is traditionally the best man, that's not happening in our wedding."

"Why?"

"The best man is Finn, Kurt. I know you have this crush on him..."

"Dad, I'm completely over him. I can find a date."

"Are you sure? I mean, just 2 weeks ago, you were complaining to me about how hard it is for you to find someone to love you because you know, you're..."

"Gay?"

"Yeah. I don't mean to sound inconsiderate, Kurt, but..."

"You don't mean to, dad? Seriously? You mean to say just because I'm gay I'm going to be lonely forever? Is that it?"

"No, Kurt. It's not that..."

"I thought you understood me, dad. I thought no one pushes the gays around? Turns out, you're the one pushing me around!" Kurt exclaimed and then stormed off, into his room.

Just when Kurt left, Carole and Finn walked into the room, confused as to what has just happened. Burt just nodded and walked up into his room, as well. Carole and Finn looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders. They made an unspoken agreement that Carole would go to console Burt and Finn would go to console Kurt.

Finn then walked down into the basement, which is Kurt's room. He tried opening it, and was shocked to see it locked. He tried knocking, but no one answered. After a few minutes of continuous knocking, Finn got frustrated, so he punched the door as hard as he can and then walked away.

When Finn went up, he came across Carole, who had just come down.

"Got any luck?" Carole asked with a sigh.

"Nope. He wouldn't even open the door." Finn said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Burt was kind of alright except for the fact that he asked me if he could be alone."

The two of them chuckled, and then Finn said, "If Kurt doesn't open up his door, I might have to sleep in the couch tonight." The two of them laughed,

"Hungry?" Carole asked amidst the laughter.

"I am." Burt replied, coming down the stairs.

"Are you okay now?" Carole asked.

"Yup. I'm not sure about Kurt, though." Burt replied with a sigh.

"Maybe he'll come out when he feels like it. As for now, let's eat." Finn said.

After the conversation, Carole went to the kitchen to microwave their leftovers and the two boys sat down in the dining table. When all the food was set on the table, Carole sat down and the three of them proceeded on to eat. The dinner was in complete silence, except for sound of Burt's cough. After a few minutes, Burt shot a worried look to Carole, and without a word, stood up and went down, going to Kurt's room.

He started knocking continuously while screaming Kurt's name. After a few minutes of knocking, he moved back, and with all his might, kicked the door down. He then stormed into the room, looked around, and when he saw the bathroom door open, he went inside. When he went inside, he was shocked at the sight he saw.

Kurt was holding a knife in his left hand, and his right hand had a cut and was bleeding heavily. His shirt and the bathroom floor was all covered in blood. He was unconscious. Which only means one thing, **Kurt cut himself.**


	4. Matchmaking

"Kurt! Kurt! Can you hear me?" Burt shouted to Kurt while shaking him.

"Dad..." Kurt replied softly.

"Kurt!" Burt screamed, he then took the knife off of Kurt's hand and stood up. "Carole! Call a freaking ambulance! Now!"

"Why? What happened?" Carole asked.

"Just call an ambulance, Carole! Is that so hard for you to understand?" Burt replied angrily.

Carole didn't respond anymore. Burt then went back to Kurt, swooped him from the floor, and descended upstairs while carrying Kurt in his arms. When he was in the living room, he lay Kurt down on the sofa, knelt on his knees, and began crying. Just then, he heard the sound of the siren of an ambulance. When Carole and Finn heard the noise, they came down. Carole opened the door, and 3 men came in and took Kurt from the sofa.

Burt went with Kurt in the ambulance, while Finn and Carole followed by car. While inside the ambulance, Burt was asked questions as to what has happened, and Burt answered. When the questions as the why Kurt cut himself came up, Burt just glared at the man asking the questions, and then went on to grasp Kurt's non-bleeding arm.

In the other car, Finn was driving. He was having a really hard time keeping up with the ambulance because the cars close in the way they have made for the ambulance right after the ambulance has passed. At one point, Finn was left behind because the stoplight turned red just after the ambulance. While waiting for the stoplight, Finn took the time to text everyone in gLee club about what has happened to Kurt, except for the fact as to why he cut himself. When he finished texting everyone, the stoplight turned green, and he went back to driving.

When they arrived in the hospital, Kurt was immediately brought into the emergency room. Burt, Carole and Finn sat inside the waiting room waiting for results. Amidst the silence inside the room, Finn's phone rang and he immediately pulled it out of his pocket and opened the message to shut off the noise. The text message was from Sam.

"Which hospital is he in? Room number? How is he? What can I do?"

"There's only one hospital in Lima, dude. I didn't bother to look. He's not yet admitted. He's in the ER. I think he's doing okay. As of now, just hope for the best."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Is it cool if I stop by?"

"When?"

"Now."

"I guess."

After that, Sam didn't reply anymore. Finn put his phone back into his pocket, but pulled it out again to switch it into silent mode. Once his phone was inside his pocket, Finn leaned his head back and closed his eyes, but after a few seconds, he felt his phone vibrate. Annoyed, he pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. He rolled his eyes when he saw Puck's name in the screen, but still opened the message.

"Yo dude. What's Kurt's room number?"

"He's in the ER."

"Cool. I'll stop by later, alright?"

"Whatever."

Finn waited a few minutes for Puck's reply, and then put the cellphone back into his pocket. He looked at Carole and Burt, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room, and noticed that both of them were asleep. He then leaned back and fell asleep as well.

* * *

After an hour, a doctor came out of the emergency room, and then gently shook the three of them awake.

"Well, Kurt is doing fine, although he's in need of some blood. If none of you are a match, I am going to sign Kurt up for the line waiting for blood donations." He said.

"What's his blood type?" Carole asked.

"O-." He replied.

"I'm O+, will that work?" Burt asked.

"I'm sorry to say, but it will not." The doctor replied.

"I'm A+ and so is Finn. How long will Kurt be waiting for blood donations?" Carole said.

"Approximately 6 months, although we are not sure if he will be able to hold out that long." The doctor replied.

And just then, a nurse started knocking on the door of the waiting room. When she went in, she asked, "There's a man saying he wants to visit Kurt, should I let him in?"

"Yeah. He's me and Kurt's...uhhh...friend." Finn replied.

The nurse just nodded and walked away. A few seconds later, she came in with Sam. When Sam was in the room, she just left.

"Umm. Hello." Sam said.

"Hi there, Sam. Thank you for visiting." Carole said with as much optimism as she can try to give.

"Hey there Mrs. Hudson, and Mr. Hummel." He said, and then turned to Finn. "How's Kurt doing?"

"He's in need of blood, and since none of his family members are a match, Kurt is going to be in the line for blood donations." The doctor answered for Finn.

"Wait, what's his blood type?" Sam asked eagerly.

"O-, why?" The doctor replied.

"I'm O-." Sam replied.

"No way." Finn said.

"Yup, and I would want to donate some of my blood to Kurt." Sam declared with a smile.

"Thank you. Thank you!" Carole said, and then she started crying.

Burt didn't say anything, but just went beside Carole and started crying as well. Finn just went to Sam and hugged him. After a few seconds, the doctor grasped Sam's shoulder, and signaled him to come with him so he can begin getting Sam's blood.

When Sam and the doctor were walking on the hallway, they came across Puck, who glared at them, but just continued walking going to the waiting room. On his way there, Puck was stopped by a male nurse, but he just pushed him away and continued on walking. When he saw Finn across the hallway, he glared at him as well.

"Hey dude. I was just going to the bathroom. What's up?" Finn said.

"What's up? What the hell was Sam doing here?" Puck said angrily.

"He's donating some of his blood to save Kurt. Why?"

"And there goes Prince fucking Charming to save the day. That should be me saving Kurt!"

"Are you and Kurt even a match?"

"Sure we are."

"I meant blood type match, doofus."

"Oh. I'm O-, what is he?"

"O-."


	5. Hospital

"Dude, are you serious?" Puck asked.

"Yeah." Finn answered. "But there's no need for you to donate anymore, dude. Sam's got it."

"Over my dead fucking body."

"What?"

Puck didn't answer but just stormed off into the direction where Sam and the doctor went. Finn stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds, and when he realized what Puck was about to do, he started running towards that direction as well. When he caught sight of Puck, he was already going inside a room. Finn paused for a few moments to read the sign. It said "Blood Transfer Room." When he heard Puck shouting a lot of words and swearing at Sam, he shook his head and started running for the room again.

"Dude! Chill!" Finn shouted, grabbing Puck from behind.

"Damn you Evans! I'm saving Kurt's life!" Puck shouted, pointing at Sam and struggling to get out of Finn's arms.

"I'm calling security." The doctor said.

"There's no need for that, sir." Finn said in between grunts, pulling Puck out of the room.

Just in time, Carole and Burt ran into the hallway where the scene happened.

"What the hell happened here?" Burt asked.

"Well..." Finn started but was interrupted by Puck's elbow to his gut. When Finn's arms opened up, Puck seized the opportunity and suddenly ran to the Blood Transfer Room. But as he was running, he was tackled by one of the security guards. When he was down, three other guards came and the four of them carried a struggling Puck to the front door. When Puck was gone, Finn proceeded on to tell Burt and Carole the story. Burt got furious and was about to go after Puck, but was stopped by Carole and Finn. After that, the three of them went to Kurt's bedside to wait for him to wake up.

* * *

Kurt went on for one more day unconscious, and the doctor started worrying that he might have been put into a coma. Again, Burt almost got furious but got stopped by Carole...again. But right at that moment, Kurt let out a groan, and slowly opened his eyes. Burt couldn't help but let out a smile, and Carole squealed and ran to sit down beside Kurt.

"What..." Kurt said softly.

"Kurt!" Carole and Burt screamed at the same time.

"Dad. Carole..." He replied.

Carole looked at Burt, smiled, and then started hugging Kurt. Burt went closer to join the group hug, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Carole and Burt turned around to see the doctor with a relieved look on his face.

"Ah. So I see he has regained consciousness." The doctor said.

"Hardly." Kurt replied. The whole room laughed.

"Well, since you're alright now, I guess you could be discharged from the hospital in 2 to 3 days for further observation. But now, how are you feeling?" The doctor said.

"Starving. What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Umm..." Burt said but was cut off by Carole.

"I'll tell you later, while we're eating. Burt, honey, don't you have something to do at the shop?" Carole said.

Burt, getting the message, nodded and just smiled at Kurt and left. When the food arrived, Carole got Kurt by the hand, and put on a serious look.

"Kurt, why did you do it?" Carole asked.

"Do what?

"You know what I'm talking about."

"You mean cut myself?"

Carole smiled and then nodded.

"Well...there's just a lot of things going on at school, and then what dad said really hurt me. Anyway, you don't want to hear about my drama. It's a really long story."

"I want to, Kurt. In a few weeks, I'll become your mother, and you need to know that I'll be here for you."

"Well, where do I start?"

"From where this all began."

"There's this guy in our school, who won't stop harassing me because of my sexuality. Every single day, he would think of ways to make my life a living hell. Throw Slushee at my face, push me towards my locker, call me names, everything. And one day, I had enough and fought back, but then he kissed me."

"What?"

"He kissed me."

"Do you even like him? Did you kiss him back? Kurt! You should have told me this earlier."

"I wanted to, but he said he'll beat me up if he'll tell anyone, and I kind of pity him."

"Pity him? Kurt, he stole your first kiss from you. You should save that kiss for someone special, someone you love."

"I know, Carole. I know."

"But that isn't the only reason you decided to cut yourself, is it?"

"Nope. There's more."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever gotten two guys fight over you?"

"Yeah, back in high school. Why?"

"Well, it's happening to me right now."

"Who? Oh my God. Is it that cute blonde guy and the kid with the mohawk?"

"Wait, how do you know how they look like?"

"They were here the other day, Kurt."

"What did they do?"

"Blondie donated his blood to you. You were a match. But..."

"But what? And his name's Sam."

"You and mohawk were a match too. And when he found out, he was attacked blondie...I mean Sam."

"They fought again?"

"Again?"

"Well, the other day, me and Finn didn't really go to visit Mr. Schue. He's fine. We really went to Sam's house to stop the fight going on between him and Puck."

"Wow, Kurt. They must be dead serious."

"I honestly don't believe any of it. I mean, why would two guys, fight over me? I'm at the bottom of the social food chain."

"What are the chances, right?"

"There are no chances, and all of this is a joke."

"If you say so. Listen, I've gotta go, I'm on shift today. Will you alright here by yourself?"

"Sure. Bye, Carole."

* * *

A few days later, Kurt was discharged from the hospital and he was back to school. His return to school was ruined by the impact of Slushee on his face the moment he stepped into the campus.

"Welcome back, lady!" Azimio shouted as Karofsky threw the second facial towards his face.

Finn, who followed Kurt from behind, became furious and lunged at Azimio and started punching him. Karofsky was about to kick Finn off of his buddy when Sam came out of nowhere and tackled Karofsky. As the fight was getting more serious, Mr. Schuester came in and broke the fight. When Karofsky and Azimio got on their feet, they walked away.

"Shit man, we have just messed with the gay parade!" Azimio shouted.

Karofsky just gave a fake laugh and then looked back and stared at Kurt's eyes.


	6. Lies

The lunch bell rang, and all of the students of William McKinley High School went directly to the cafeteria. Kurt, with his usual company of Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel walked to the cafeteria chattering and laughing. No one brought up the incident that happened a few days ago because Finn told them not to. Kurt didn't know that Finn had told everybody in Glee Club and Finn thought it would be better that way. On Kurt's way to the cafeteria, him and his companions were stopped by Puck in the middle of the hallway.

"Hello ladies, and Kurt." He said with a wink.

"What do you want?" Tina asked viciously.

"Nothing from you. I just need to talk to Kurt." He shot back.

Kurt just turned to look at Mercedes, and she responded by mouthing "Go." Kurt then walked over to Puck, and the both of them walked away. While walking with Puck, Kurt turned his head around, and gestured his friends to go ahead. Mercedes just nodded, and the three of them walked going to the cafeteria.

After a few steps, Puck walked towards an empty classroom. He picked the locked door, opened it, and gestured for Kurt to come in. When Kurt was in, Puck closed the door and locked it.

"What do you want?" Kurt said.

"That's it?" Puck replied.

"What do you mean, 'That's it?'"

"Dude, do you even know what I did for you at the hospital?"

"Not really."

"You needed blood, and I donated some of mine to you."

"Yeah, right. Why would you do that anyway?"

"Cause' I like you, and I don't want you to die on me, Kurt." Puck said with his charming tone, moving closer to Kurt.

"What-" Kurt struggled to say, but was cut off by Puck's kiss.

After a few moments, Kurt moved away and said, "No, Puck, I can't." He then held the door knob, and as he was about to turn it, Puck caught his hand.

"Kurt, why is it that you're so afraid to fall in love?" Puck asked softly.

"Because..." Kurt struggled to say.

"If you take me, I will promise not to hurt you. Kurt, I really care about you. I don't know why, but you have something other girls don't...other than a dick."

Kurt chuckled and then looked at Puck, and they caught each other's eyes. There was silence between them for a few moments, and then Kurt broke the silence. "Why me?"

"Because' you're amazing, Kurt." Puck replied. "I might have not said that to you before or shown it in the slightest way, but you're an amazing person, and you deserve better than what Karofsky and Azimio are giving you. If I become your boyfriend, I won't let them hurt you. I'll walk down the hallway with my arm around your shoulder and I won't be ashamed to let the entire school know that you're my boyfriend and I love you."

Kurt didn't respond but just stared at Puck once more. Puck then tried kissing Kurt again, but this time Kurt didn't refuse. When he saw Puck moving closer to kiss him, he did, as well. When their lips met, Puck suddenly became aggressive and grabbed Kurt on the waist. His tongue was moving around Kurt's mouth and he was giving out loud moans. After several seconds of kissing, Puck moved his hands, and grabbed Kurt's groin, making him jump and shriek. Kurt then moved away from the kiss, started shaking his head in confusion, and ran away. On his way, he bumped Sam, who was walking with Finn.

When Sam got hit by Kurt, he gave a concerned look at Kurt's face, but he couldn't get a clear look because Kurt was running. When Kurt was gone, he gave a confused look, and he saw Puck standing alone in the empty classroom. The moment Sam caught a glimpse of Puck, he quickly walked towards Puck, clenching his fist. Finn followed Sam, and the moment he found out what Sam was up to, he grabbed him from behind, just like how he did it in the hospital.

"What the hell did you do?" Sam shouted.

"Nothing. Just had a make-out session with Kurt." Puck replied with a smug grin.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Damn right. I've won, Evans. So why don't you find yourself another guy to go after?" Puck replied.

"You're lying!" Sam replied.

"If you say so." Puck replied, and then he slowly walked away in his usual "badass" manner.

Sam and Finn exchanged shocked looks at each other, and then stared at Puck as he was walking. Finn just shook his head and walked away, but Sam stood in the room, with mixed feelings about Kurt and what Puck said. He then strode off towards the music room, where he saw Kurt sitting there by the piano, playing a tune and singing along with it. Sam listened closely for a while, and thought that it seemed familiar. It was the same song that he heard Kurt singing the night he fell in love with him. Sam couldn't help but form a smile across his face.

"When me and Kurt are together, this is going to be our song." He thought to himself with a confident feeling.

But he was shaken back to reality when he felt the warmth of a person, leaning extremely close to him. He turned around, and saw that it was Santana.

"Hey hot stuff. Listen, I saw your abs during the Rocky Horror thing, and I couldn't help but imagine myself licking your chest and stomach, or even lower. So how about tonight?" She said lustfully.

"Umm. Sorry, Santana. I'm not interested." Sam replied, and then walked away in an awkward manner.

Santana, though, didn't let him go off easy. She shouted, "Quinn's not interested in you either, fag!"

That statement made Sam stopped Sam dead on his tracks. He then turned around to face Santana and a gathered group of people staring right at him. And to his horror, Quinn was part of that crowd staring at him.

"What is this about?" She asked.

"Oh. Sam told me he was gay and that you're just a beard." Santana lied.

"That's not true!" Sam shouted.

"I know it isn't. This bitch is freaking liar." Quinn replied, and then looked at Santana, who gave an offended look.

"At least I'm not in love with a gay guy, you slut!" Santana shouted, and then faced Sam. "Damn right, blondie. Only faggots like Hummel can resist me." She then walked away.


	7. Tutoring

The next few days went horribly for Sam, mostly because of the insults he constantly received from everyone. Another reason was the fact that Kurt was constantly avoiding him. When Sam noticed this, he began to think of the possibility that maybe Kurt and Puck really are together. "_No_," he thought, "_Never_." He shook his head and then thought, "_Maybe if I talk to Kurt, he'll straighten everything out._" So he began to think of ways into which he could get Kurt alone and ask him about everything. Then a thought occurred to him. _Tutoring. _

After the next French class, which Kurt was particularly good at, Sam approached his French teacher.

"Umm. Excuse me, sir, I would like to request something." Sam asked.

"What is it, Mr. Evans?" The young male teacher replied.

"Can I ask for a tutor? I mean, I'm horrible in French."

"I somehow agree." He replied with a chuckle. "Well, I guess you can. How about Mr. Hummel? He's really good in French, assuming you don't mind his flamboyance and gay-ness."

This made Sam chuckle inside. Everyone thought _this _teacher was flamboyant and well, gay. So he just smiled at his teacher and said, "I'm fine with Kurt, sir."

His teacher gave him a smug look and replied, "Very well. I shall notify him as soon as I will see him again."

* * *

After a few days, Sam's flamboyant teacher walked up to him and said, "Mr. Hummel has, with some convincing, to tutor you in French. He said 6 o'clock to 8 o'clock everyday at his house, starting tonight. He also said that if you're late by a millisecond, the lessons will be canceled. That's all." After that, he smiled, bowed at Sam, and danced back to his office.

Sam couldn't help but smile at himself at the thought of finally being able to be alone with Kurt, for 2 hours! Sam thought that nothing could destroy his mood for today, until he saw Puck walking across the hall, somehow upset. He glared at Sam, intentionally bumped him hard, and then continued walking. Sam didn't know what that was about, but just continued walking towards his next class, which was English.

He spent the entire time thinking about the questions he would ask Kurt, the moves he would make to attract him, and how he was going to dress up. He turned to look around the room, and was shocked to see that Kurt was sitting right behind him. He turned and looked at the ceiling again, slightly blushing. As the bell rang, Sam immediately left the classroom and ran to the choir room.

When he walked in, he found that him and Kurt were the last people to arrive. He turned around and was shocked again to see that he was face to face with Kurt, with their noses only a few centimeters away from each other, and their bodies pressed. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Kurt walked away and into the choir room. Sam began blushing again and took a seat right next to Kurt and Puck.

While listening to Mr. Schue, Sam looked to his left and saw a still very upset Puck which was glaring at him. Sam raised an eyebrow, and turned to look at Mr. Schue again. Sam found himself daydreaming while Mr. Schue was talking but was shaken back to reality when Mr. Schue said "song numbers" and "Sectionals."

"So? Are you guys up for it? Another duet competition, but this time, the winners will perform that same number on Sectionals!" Mr. Schue said enthusiastically.

After that, sudden murmurs exploded across the room. Rachel blabbering about which song her and Finn were going to perform with him. Tina again trying to force Mike into singing another duet. Brittany and Santana began talking about being partners. Mercedes was convincing Artie to perform an R&B song with her. Sam looked at Kurt, who, surprisingly, was quiet. Sam looked up and saw Puck staring at Kurt with a worried face too. Suddenly, all the murmurs ceased as Mr. Schue called for their attention.

"Since we are now uneven, due to Sam's arrival, one of you will become my duet partner. Which one of you guys will it be?" Mr. Schue asked.

To everyone's surprise, Puck shot his hand into the air. Mr. Schuester gave him a confused look, and then said, "Well...okay then, Puck." Then, the bell rang, and all of them walked out, busy with conversations about their duets.

"Just curious, why'd you volunteer to be Mr. Schue's duet partner, man?" Finn asked Puck as they were walking towards the cafeteria.

"Well, since I'm over Kurt now, I decided to change my choices of partners." Puck replied with a smirk. "I want older, experienced men now, and William Schuester is one hot man."

"Umm. I guess so." Finn said softly, with a confused look.

* * *

Kurt was singing to himself while sitting in the living room when he heard a knock on their house's door. He stood up and opened the door, and saw a seemingly excited Sam Evans.

"Hi." Sam said, grinning.

"Hey." Kurt replied with hardly any energy, and then signaled for Sam to come inside. Sam smiled once more and walked inside, and sat down on the living room couch. Kurt followed after him and sat a distance away from him on the couch. He glared at Sam and then asked, "What are you having a hard time at in French?"

"Everything." Sam replied with a chuckle.

"And so I've heard." Kurt replied with a chuckle as well.

The rest of the lesson went so well that the 2 hours were over in no time. Sam was teachable and was learning a lot more French thanks to Kurt. Sam found a way to insert jokes and funny comments during their lesson that they almost spent half of the time laughing. When it was 8 o'clock, Sam was already packing up to leave.

"You can stay here for dinner. I mean, I'm just gonna have food delivered tonight. It might fatten me and give me some pimples, but who cares. I'm craving for a burger." Kurt said as he was in the kitchen, getting Sam and himself some soda.

"Where are your parents and Finn?" Sam asked.

"Parents are at my grandma's house, and Finn's at Rachel's house practicing their duet." Kurt replied. He paused for a few seconds and then added, "Which reminds me, we're duet partners, right?"

"I think so, considering everyone has a partner now except for us."

"Hmm. What do you think we should sing?"

"I'm not really good with song choices. You pick."

"Okay. I'll think about some songs and I'll tell you as soon as I find one. And, Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come to my dad's wedding...as my date?"

Sam's jaw dropped, and then he smiled. "I would love to, Kurt."

"Awesome." Kurt replied with a huge smile.

"And, Kurt..."

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but closed it due to hesitation. He instead said, "Nevermind. I'll go now." He left, leaving a confused, dumbfounded Kurt.

* * *

Sorry for my short hiatus! :)

Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	8. Kisses

The day after that, Kurt saw Sam standing in front of his locker, putting some of his books into his locker. Kurt then decided to approach him to ask him about last night, but casually.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Uhh. Yeah." Sam replied with a groggy look on his face.

"Great!" Kurt exclaimed with another smile. "What were you gonna tell me last night?"

Sam's eyes widened. "Nothing, really. Nothing." He then walked away, leaving another confused, dumbfounded Kurt Hummel.

* * *

That night, everything was awkward between Kurt and Sam. Sam wasn't throwing any jokes and so they were all business. When they were done, Sam just said good-bye to Kurt and then left. Kurt was still confused as to why Sam was acting differently, but didn't bring it up. When Sam left, he went down to his room to lie down on his bed. When he was close to sleeping, his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Kurt said with a sleepy voice.

"Hey Kurt." Puck replied.

"Puck?"

"Sure is."

"What do you want?"

"Well, there's this party at Santana's enormous house on Saturday. Wanna come?"

"What makes you think I want to party with you people?"

"There will be drinks."

"And?"

"If I get drunk, you might get lucky." Puck purred.

"Disgusting." Kurt replied with complete annoyance and then hung up. After a while, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next few days were dull and boring for Kurt. Sam was still acting weird about him. Puck kept giving him lustful looks. The rest of the Glee Club were shooting him worried looks. He was beginning to get annoyed about all of the things happening to him. While he was sitting in Glee Club while Tina and Mike were singing their duet, he was thinking about a lot of things. He thought about why Sam was acting differently, why Puck was somehow furious lately, but still gave him lustful looks, and then, he remembered something important. _It was his birthday the next day._

He then spent the rest of the day thinking about why he had forgotten about his own birthday. While walking along the hallway, he walked past a furious looking Puck, though when their eyes met, Puck smirked at him and gave him a wink. He then just stared at Puck, confused as to why he was acting that way. He then decided to follow Puck and confront of him about that. He followed Puck until they were alone in the boy's locker room.

"What's up, Kurt? Came here to watch me shower? Cause' you're welcome to." Puck said with a combination of anger and seduction in his voice.

"Umm. Actually, no. But, I came to ask you.." He replied, but was cut off by Puck.

"I like you okay! More than any girl! As I've told you in that classroom, I want to be with you! We kissed, and it felt like it was real. And now you're going around with Evans, and I just can't help but feel jealous and annoyed. I mean, you're mine, Kurt! Mine! I don't care what..."

Puck, too, was cut off, because Kurt had kissed him right on the lips. Kurt was about to break the kiss when Puck's tongue entered his mouth and made him moan. He then gained confidence and his tongue entered Puck's mouth as well. Their tongues are now fighting for dominance while Puck's hands are holding the back of Kurt's head, pushing him in and making the kiss even more deeper. After a while, Kurt pulled out of the kiss to breathe. And when he was done breathing, Puck swooped in for another kiss, pushing the two of them towards a wall.

After another few minutes, Kurt pulled out again, pecked Puck on the lips, and whispered to his ear, "I'm going to play hard to get then." He then winked at him, and left.

* * *

That night, Kurt's tutorials with Sam got a bit comfortable again. Sam sometimes said funny side comments about some of the words so the two of them laughed from time to time. When they were done, Sam grabbed Kurt's hand, and then said, "Kurt, you know what I was about to tell you a few nights ago?"

"No." Kurt replied with a shaky voice.

"Well, it was that I love you, and..." He didn't finish his sentence but just went in and kissed Kurt. Kurt just sat there, shocked, as Sam was pressing their lips together. When Sam pulled out, Kurt stared at him in shock. "I want to be with you," he continued.

"Umm. Thanks. Bye. Have a safe trip." He replied with a shaky voice, and then ran to his room.

When he arrived in his room, he immediately ran to his bed. He grasped all of his hair with both hands and then just lay there, staring at the ceiling. He thought about what him and Puck did at the locker room. What Puck said, and what Sam said. What he was going to do. Why all of this was happening to him. After a while, he fell asleep. A few hours later, though, he was awoken by the sound of footsteps coming down to his room. He then opened his eyes groggily and saw the tall, muscular figure of Finn coming into view.

"Hey, Kurt. I just came here to wake you up." He said with a smile. "Carole told me to. It's 10 o'clock, man." He quickly added when he saw Kurt's annoyed face.

Kurt replied with a groan. He then stretched and proceeded to stand up. He then walked over to the door, accompanied by Finn, and the two boys proceeded to the dining table.

"Morning, sleepy head!" Carole said enthusiastically as the two boys entered the room.

"Hey." Kurt muttered.

"Looks like you were tired yesterday." Burt said, patting Kurt on the back. "Did you do anything with...?"

"No!" Kurt replied even before Burt could finish his question. He then sat down and ate the cereal set right before him.

"Umm. That's mine." Finn muttered.

"Then get another one." Kurt replied coldly.

"Umm. You okay, Kurt?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"I'm fine!" Kurt growled.

"So, Kurt. Do you know what today is?" Carole said, setting down the cereal box on the table.

"Umm. No?" Kurt replied.

"Goodness, Kurt! It's your birthday!" Burt shouted enthusiastically.

Kurt's eyes widened. He then looked up at the faces smiling right at him, and then he remembered. _It is my birthday._

"Come on, man. Check out your gift!" Finn said, handing him over a small, gold envelope with a golden ribbon tied around it.

Kurt took the gift almost hesitantly, and then gave it one look. He then said, "What is it?"

"Open it up!" Burt replied with a wide smile.

When Kurt opened it up, he was shocked at what he saw. It was a credit card. "What? Oh my gosh!" He shrieked.

The rest of his family laughed at his excitement. Burt then said, "There's a limit, though. It's $10,000, for now. But after this month, it will go down to $1,000. You can spend that money on clothes and practically anything you want. Enjoy!"

Kurt merely looked at his family, and then gave them all a tight hug. He then screamed, "Thank you guys so much! Thank you!"

"Alright, Kurt. I need to go to the car shop now." Burt said nicely, and then proceeded to give Carole a kiss on the lips.

"I need to go to work, too. Bye kids!" Carole said, and then followed after Burt.

When their parents left, the two boys sat down again on the dining table and continued eating their cereal. When they were halfway through their cereal bowls, Finn decided to break the silence. "So, are you going to Santana's party later? I am."

"I don't know. I don't feel like it, though." Kurt replied softly, still holding his new credit card in one hand.

"Come on, it will be fun."

"Fine, but I'm going to the mall later to buy a new outfit."

Finn merely replied with a laugh, stood up, nodded to Kurt, and then went up to his room. After a while, Kurt finished and then started walking down the stairs, but was interrupted, though, by the sound of someone knocking on the door. He looked at the door, rolled his eyes, and then opened the door. He was shocked, and somehow annoyed, to see a smiling, muscular blonde boy standing at his doorstep, wearing a striped long-sleeve polo, khaki pants, and leather shoes. He was also holding a large bouquet of pink, beautiful flowers and strapped to his back was a black guitar bag.

"Happy birthday, Kurt." Sam said.

"Thank you." Kurt replied softly while trying to return a smile.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked kindly.

"Sure." Kurt replied hesitantly.

Sam walked in, set down the bouquet flowers on the coffee table, and smiled at Kurt.

"Why are you smiling?" Kurt asked, apparently confused.

"Sit down, Kurt." Sam said while unpacking his guitar.

Kurt shot him a confused look, and then, hesitantly, obeyed. Kurt, now sitting down, looked up at Sam, who was standing in front of him, holding his guitar, and still smiling.

"I dedicate this song to you, Kurt." Sam said.


	9. Songs

After a deep breath, Sam started strumming his guitar to play the intro. After a few strums, he finally began singing, making Kurt slightly blush.

_Baby, I just don't get it _

_Do you enjoy being hurt? _

_I know you smelled the perfume,_

_the make-up on his shirt _

Kurt was staring in awe at the boy singing to him at that very moment. No one has ever done something this sweet and amazing to him.

_You don't believe his stories _

_You know that they're all lies _

_Bad as you are,you stick around_

_and I just don't know why _

Kurt watched Sam's fingers as they carefully played the guitar, and then looked up to see his face.

_If I was your m__an, baby you_

_Never worry about what I do_

_I'd be coming home back to you_

_Every night, doing you right_

Kurt's eyes met Sam's and they gazed into each other's eyes for several moments, almost drowning out the sound of the music being played.

_You're the type of person_

_who deserves good things_

_Fist full of diamonds, hand full of rings_

_Baby you're a star,_

_I just want to show you, you are_

Without thinking, Kurt mouthed the words _"I love you_" to Sam, making Sam's cheeks turn slightly red.

_You should let me love you _

_Let me be the one to give you _

_everything you want and need _

_Baby, good love and protection _

_Make me your selection _

_Show you the way love's supposed to be _

_Baby you should let me love you,_

_ love you, love you, love you, Yeah._

When Sam finished his song, Kurt stood up, ran to him, and kissed him right on the lips. Sam, shocked by Kurt's sudden actions, just stood there. After a second or so, Kurt pulled out, and his eyes met with Sam's again. After a few moments of staring, Sam moved closer to Kurt, with their noses almost touching. He grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, leaned closer to him, kissed him slowly on the lips, and then pulled away. He then knelt down in one knee, and pulled out a ring. The ring was extremely beautiful. It was pure silver, with a magnificent, carefully carved diamond at the top. Kurt was greatly amazed at the ring and he stared right at it, but his eyes went back to Sam when he started speaking.

"I'm not promising that being with me will make everything easier, Kurt, but I do promise that I'll be there for you through everything and that I will be with you through everything, the good and the bad. Whenever they throw a slushie right into your face, I promise I'll be there to clean it up to you. Whenever they tease you, I promise I'll be there to defend you. And whenever you're feeling down, I promise I'll be there when ever you're feeling down and that I'll do everything I can to cheer you up. I love you, Kurt, I really want to be with you. So what do you say, Kurt?"

"I-" Kurt muttered, and then tears started pouring from his eyes. "Yes! YES!"

The two boys then embraced each other, and then kissed. This kiss was different from their previous kiss. This kiss was slow and gentle, unlike the other one in which Kurt just grabbed Sam and smooched him. Their lips were literally just on each other, but when Sam licked Kurt's lips, Kurt gasped in shock, making an entrance for Sam's tongue. Sam's tongue swirled around Kurt's mouth, leaving almost no space for Kurt's tongue to move. When Kurt had no more air and was close to choking, he pulled out, breathing heavily. Sam was about to lean in for another kiss, when the sound of the doorbell stopped him.

"Ugh. Who the hell could this be?" Kurt said, with obvious annoyance in his voice, and then proceeded to open the door. When him and Sam saw the person standing at the doorstep, their eyes widened.

"Hey, fellas. Not interrupting anything, am I?" Puck said with a slight chuckle. He was wearing an extremely tight brown long-sleeve shirt, his nipple and nipple ring clearly budging out.

"No, not at all. What do you want, Puck?" Kurt replied.

"Wow, I thought that maybe after our little make-out session at the locker room yesterday, you'd be a little nicer to me." He replied with one eyebrow raised and a smirk.

"Your what!" Sam exclaimed.

"Damn right, our make-out session. And, may I say, he is one hell of a kisser. He can't keep his hands all to himself, either." Puck said with a lustful look right at Kurt.

"Kurt." Sam said slowly. "Is it true? Did you make out with Puck yesterday?"

Kurt's eyes then started watering, and then he said softly. "Yes, Sam. I'm sorry!"

Sam shook his head and then headed back inside, Kurt following him. Sam just took his guitar and threw the flowers he gave Kurt to the trashcan. He then made his way out, intentionally bumping Puck. Hard. Kurt and Puck just stood there watching Sam's car leave, Kurt slightly tearing up. When Sam's car sped away from view, Puck led Kurt back inside the house, and closed the door.

"Look, I know that was a horr-"

"Yes, yes it was! You know what just happened between me and Sam? We're together now! Together, Puck! For the first time in my life, I actually found love! Real love!" Kurt screamed.

"And what I'm giving you isn't enough?" Puck replied with a volume just as loud.

"No, Puck! No! To you I'm just one of those girls you're just gonna sleep with and then going to forget! You don't know how to love you heartless shrew!" Kurt shouted, his face flooding with tears.

"Well, I'm done! I'm done trying to show you how much I care!" He then put his shirt up and pointed at giant bruises. When he put his shirt down, he then pointed to a bruise just as large as the several ones on his chest and stomach. "See these! These are the bruises I got for defending you in front of the entire football team yesterday! And then you're saying I haven't done enough? Seriously!" Puck then walked out in the same manner as Sam did, slamming the door as loud as he could on the way out.

Kurt then fell down on his knees, tears pouring down his face. He was muttering the words, "I can't do this anymore. I can't!"

"Yes you can, Kurt. You're stronger than this." Finn said with much reassurance in his voice.

"No, no I can't. I'm done. This...this is too much." Kurt mumbled, now leaning on Finn's right shoulder. At that same moment, Finn's phone started ringing. It was Rachel. He just said, "Yeah" and then hung up. He then turned to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, Rachel invited me to eat-"

"Go ahead." Kurt replied before Finn could even finish.

"Umm. Okay." Said Finn hesitantly, and then he lay Kurt down on the sofa. When Kurt was lying down comfortably on the sofa, Finn left.


	10. Texts

After a few hours of sleeping, Kurt was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. Groggily, he extended his arm to the coffee table to retrieve his ringing cell phone. When he found it, he answered the phone and fiercely said, "This better be good."

"Happy Birthday, baby boy." Mercedes said with much enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Cedes." Kurt replied lazily.

"Well, you don't seem to be enjoying your birthday, but I know just the thing to cheer you up. Let go shopping! We can buy outfits for Santana's party later, too."

"Good idea. I can use the gift my dad just gave me."

"What's the gift?"

"A credit card."

"Damn, boy. I'll pick you up in half an hour!"

After that, Kurt dropped his phone lazily on the table, and then stood up. He took a bath, and made his way to his walk-in closet wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. But when he was on his way to his walk-in closet, he started growing a hard-on. He looked around to check if anyone was around, and then let down his towel, letting his aching hard-on out of it's prison. He walked over to his computer, and then started searching for gay pornography. When he found a hot enough video, he started stroking his cock. He was moaning loudly as he masturbated, not caring if anyone could hear him. When he finally reached the edge, he screamed. "Pu-uck!"

When he realized what he had just said, Kurt quickly covered his mouth with his hands. He then cleaned up the sticky white liquid he had just poured on himself, the chair, and the computer table with his towel. When he was done, he went to his walk-in closet. Just in time, when he walked out of his closet, fully-clothed, the doorbell rung. He quickly ran up the stairs to open the door, and when he opened it, he saw his best friend.

"Damn, Kurt. You look fi-ine." Mercedes said, followed by a wolf whistle. Kurt was wearing a pair of khaki skinny jeans and a tucked in white polo shirt as a top, adorned with a pair of red suspenders and a red bow tie. He was wearing a khaki coat on top of everything and a pair of leather shoes.

"Thank you. You're looking fine yourself." Replied Kurt. Mercedes was wearing a blue tank top with a leather jacket on top. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, which were tucked into a pair of leather boots.

"Thanks. Ready to go?" Mercedes said.

"Of course." Kurt replied, and the two of them walked into Mercedes' car, and set off for the mall. They were there for two hours, and after all that time, their hands were filled with around 8 shopping bags. Each. When the two of them were comfortably sitting in the car with their new clothes at the back, Kurt checked his phone. He had a message from Puck.

"_Hey Kurt, I'm sorry for storming out on you today. Can I still pick you up?_"

When Kurt finished reading the message, he placed his phone on his lap, and breathed deeply. When Mercedes noticed this, she asked, "You okay, baby boy?" Without a word, Kurt passed Mercedes his phone to read Puck's message. "Damn, boy. What are you gonna say?"

"I don't know." Replied Kurt. Just at that moment, his phone vibrated again. He grabbed the phone from Mercedes, and read another message...from Sam.

"_Kurt. I'm sorry about today, okay? For the record, we haven't OFFICIALLY broken up yet, right? So, can I have the honor to pick you up tonight?"_

Again, he handed his phone over to Mercedes, who gasped after reading the message. "This is messed up. Who you gonna go with?"

"Again, I don't know." Replied an astonished Kurt.

"Oh, you didn't tell me you and Sam are together now."

"We weren't. Or at least, I thought we weren't. He courted me this morning, through a song, and a proposal. I said yes, and then 'Puckzilla' came in and ruined everything."

"Wow, so they really are fighting for you. You need to make a decision now, Kurt. Sam or Puck?"

"I don't know! Just...stop pressuring me. I'm not going to the party."

"Excuse me!"

"I can't handle this. It's too much."

"Kurt, you've always said you wanted love. Now it's knocking right at your door, two of them, actually, but you won't answer because you're afraid of being heartbroken. But, how will you know how it feels like to be in love when you're to afraid to answer it's call? You need to start taking chances, Kurt."

"Fine, I'm going with Puck."

"Then it's settled. Now go text him."

Kurt hesitantly pulled out his phone, and started writing a message to Puck.

"_Sure. Pick me up at 7._"

When he had sent the message, he place his phone, clasped within his hands, to his chest, and breathed deeply. After a few seconds, his phone vibrated again. He read the message, and then couldn't help but smile and blush.

"_Nice. Maybe we can go to dinner or something if you don't want to go to the party, and then I'll show you my favorite place here in Lima. A place I've never taken any girl before."_

Kurt breathed deeply again, and then started texting back.

"_Sounds tempting. But what am I gonna tell my boyfriend?"_

The two of them kept texting that Kurt didn't notice that Mercedes had already begun driving towards Kurt's house.

"_Your boyfriend? You mean Sam? Don't tell him anything. I'm going to give you a better time anyway._"

"_Oh really? Well, I guess I can't say no to that._"

"_So we're on? Great! Be sure to wear something nice and sexy, hot stuff._"

"_Oh please, I'm always wearing something nice. I don't know about sexy, though._"

"_You always look sexy, Kurt. You know what would make you even sexier?_"

"_What is it?_"

"_You'd look sexier wearing nothing but a pair of black, leather underwear._"

"_You're disgusting!_"

"_Hey, I'm a teenage boy with his own fantasies. And right now, you're my fantasy._"

"_I'll stop texting you now, before you get even dirtier. But I will see you later! If you're a millisecond late, Noah, I will call Sam and ask him to pick me up, clear?_"

"_Sounds good to me, baby._"

After that, Kurt didn't reply anymore. He just clasped his phone in his hands and place his hands on his chest again. He made another deep breath, and leaned his head back to rest on the headrest. He smiled and thought to himself, "_Hey, I might enjoy this._"


	11. Surprises

After 3 hours of preparation, Kurt was finally done. He left slowly made his way up the stairs leading away from his room. He was wearing a half-buttoned long-sleeve polo shirt with a leather vest over it. The polo was tucked in a pair of tight, leather pants. He wore a pair of leather boots, wherein the pants were tucked in.

When he was done ascending the stairs, he opened the door, and was extremely close to falling back down the staircase out of shock.

"Hey Kurt." Sam said lazily. For some reason, his breath smelled different. Kurt couldn't identify the smell, but was still disgusted.

"Why hello there, Sa-"

Sam had cut Kurt off with a kiss. Kurt had now identified the smell, it was the smell of alcohol. A million questions suddenly popped into Kurt's brain.

"_Had Sam been drinking? Was he drinking his sorrows away after what happened this morning? Is this my fault? What will we do?_"

After a few moments of kissing, Sam pulled out and stared at Kurt straight in the eye. He then bent over and picked Kurt up, making him throw out a shriek. Sam, carrying Kurt with both arms, descended down the stairs, and when they arrived back in Kurt's room, Sam placed Kurt on his bed, and then went on top of him. His mouth attacked Kurt's again, this time even more violent. Kurt was overpowered, and so he just gave in and opened his mouth so Sam's tongue can enter. When Sam's tongue entered Kurt's mouth, Kurt could not hold in a really loud moan. Kurt screamed in pleasure when Sam bucked his hips, giving their two crotches contact.

"More, Sam..." Kurt moaned.

Sam didn't respond, but he did oblige. Their mouths seemed inseparable as Sam's tongue was invading Kurt's mouth and as their two crotches were grinding against each other. Loud moans were issuing from the two boys showing just how much pleasure they were both having. They were both so distracted that they didn't notice the tall figure standing at the bedside, which had just cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Finn!" Kurt gasped.

"Yeah, I was just here to offer Sam a soda. Seems like he's already entertained." Finn replied.

"Sure am." Sam said, and then he leaned in to give Kurt a kiss, who pushed him away.

"It's really not what you think." Kurt explained.

"Then what is it then?" Finn replied.

"Wait, I have a question. Is he drunk?" Kurt asked, shaking his head to Sam.

"Yes, that's why I strictly told him to stay in the couch." Finn said, giving Sam a glare, who just smiled.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but the doorbell rang before he could even begin talking. He just said, "That's Puck. I better go."

But when he was about to stand up, Sam caught his wrist and pulled him back on the bed, making Kurt fall face-first on Sam's firm thigh.

"Ouch! My nose!" Kurt said with his hand clasped to his bleeding nose. Sam merely laughed. "It's not funny! You-"

Sam cut Kurt off with another kiss on the lips, making Finn's eyes widen. After a few moments, Sam pulled out, and stared at Kurt's blue eyes. When Sam was about to lean in for another kiss, he was stopped by a punch in the face.

"Puck!" Kurt shrieked.

"Now I know why it took you so long to answer the doorbell, you were messing around with Evans. I had to pick the lock on your door just to get in." Puck said coolly.

"What the hell was that for?" Kurt exclaimed.

"What? He was kissing you. I get jealous easily." Puck replied.

"Are you kidding me? Finn! Help me out here!" Kurt screamed, and then gave his clueless step-brother a glance.

"What do you expect me to do?" Finn asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't know!" Kurt said sarcastically. "Maybe, you could explain to your knucklehead friend that going around punching people isn't exactly nice or a turn-on!"

"Oh! And the smell of alcohol turned you on?" Puck replied with the same amount of sarcasm in his voice as Kurt.

"I-" Kurt mumbled.

"You know what? I should have never said sorry in the first place. It wasn't worth it, and neither are you, you manwhore!" Puck shouted, storming out of the room.

"Hey!" Finn shouted, he then turned Puck around, and gave him a punch in the face. "No one calls my step-brother a whore."

Kurt just sat on his bed, his mouth wide open in shock. He looked at the unconscious blonde boy, and then the unconscious mohawked boy. "What the hell is wrong with you Neandrethals."

"It's how we deal with things." Finn said with a chuckle. "So, are you still going to Santana's party?"

"I don't have a date." Kurt replied softly.

"That's alright." Finn said, but after a few moments, his face brightened up. "I know someone who'd love to be your date."

"Who?"

"It's a surprise, but I guarantee that you will like him. So come on, let's go!"

The two boys then made their way to the car, Finn texting nonstop along their way. Kurt then grabbed the keys from Finn's pocket, and then walked over to the driver's seat.

"I'm driving, since you can't seem to stop texting your dwarf girlfriend." Kurt said.

"I'm not texting Rachel, and don't make fun of her. I'm texting your date." Finn replied.

"Just tell me who it is, Finn." Kurt said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"I can't, It's gonna be surprise, Kurt." Finn replied coolly.

"Fine, but how far away are we?"

"Just a few more minutes."

Finn had lied. It took them at least 45 minutes to finally get to Santana's house. When the car finally stopped, Kurt's heart rate got really, really fast.

"Wh-where is he?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking.

"Just a minute. He said he's waiting for you inside. Come on." Finn replied.

Kurt just nodded, and then two boys left the car. Finn leading the way, Kurt slowly walking right behind him, shaking. When Finn opened the door, he was greeted by almost everyone inside the house. Kurt, on the other hand, was just glared at by the football jocks, but he was greeted very warmly by the Cheerios and the other people. When everyone was done greeting the two, Finn motioned Kurt to continue following him.

He lead Kurt to upstairs, and then led him to the end of the hallway, to a door. He then whispered to Kurt, "Open the door." He then left.

With much hesitation, Kurt nervously opened the door.

"Hey, Kurt." said Mike Chang.


	12. Champagne

"Mike?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah." Mike replied, with a half-grin half-smirk look on his face.

"Wait," Kurt said, and then he lowered his volume to a whisper, "you're gay?"

"Not really. I've just hooked up with guys. Bisexual, I guess."

"What the hell is wrong with the world. Last year, I was picked on for being gay, now half of the football team is gay?"

"Seems like it." Mike replied with a chuckle. "Hey, you wanna get out of here? It's getting boring."

Kurt looked around, and then looked back at Mike. "I agree. Where shall we go?"

"Breadstix?"

"God, no. I'm sick of that place."

"Good point." Mike said, and then he looked down. After a few seconds, he looked up again, wearing a bright smile on his face. "I know just what we're gonna do."

He then grabbed Kurt by the hand, and dragged him out of the house, bumping a lot of people and making them stare at the duo. Several whispers issued across the room at the sight of Mike running hand in hand with Kurt.

"_Mike's gay? Oh my gosh, look at those two fags. I bet they're gonna have sex in Mike's car or something. Ooh, a new couple is made!"_

Kurt and Mike merely ignored the whispers made across the room, and continued running out of the house. When they reached Mike's car, he opened the passenger seat for Kurt, and then ran to the driver's seat. At the exact moment the engine roared, Mike immediately stepped on the pedal and so they were on their way. Kurt didn't bother asking Mike where they were going, knowing that he wouldn't tell him anyway, just like what Finn did to him a while ago.

The trip to wherever Mike was taking Kurt took a really long time. 2 hours, to be exact, but when Kurt saw where Mike had taken him, his jaw dropped in amazement at the beautiful sight he had just seen.

"Welcome to Toledo, Ohio. This," he pointed to the glowing body of water, "is lake Eerie."

"Mike!" Kurt gasped, tears rolling down his face. "This is beautiful!"

Mike merely smiled, but went to the back of his car and opened up his trunk. He took out a picnic basket. "I was preparing this for Tina, but when Finn told me you needed a date, I thought that I'd rather spend all of this with you." Mike explained.

Kurt was confused as to how he should feel about all these events. He didn't know if he should be happy that Mike did all this for me, or should he be guilty that it should be Tina in his place instead? He was brought back into reality when Mike tapped his shoulder and motioned him to sit down on the mat he has prepared on the grass. He nodded and then slowly sat down. Mike followed him. While Kurt was staring at the beautiful lake just a few meters far from him, Mike was bringing out all the food inside the basket. When all the food was out, Mike said, "Well, dig in!"

Mike immediately grabbed one of the Buffalo wings he had brought, while Kurt slowly got some of the salad, and put it in his plate. Just to destroy the silence, Kurt decided to start up a conversation.

"So how are things between you and Tina?", he asked casually.

Mike's eyes widened, but loosened up at almost the same moment. "Great! She's a bit whiny, though. You know what I mean?"

"No, I can't say I do. I've never been in an actual relationship. Well, I'm in one now. I'm not even sure if it's a relationship, cause' it started this morning, and now we're fighting already. I'm not really sure about anything at the moment."

Mike chuckled. "Well, let's change to a brighter subject then."

"Like?"

"I don't know, Glee club?"

"Not that. I've had enough of Glee club for the past few days. Mr. Schue is killing us with all these extra hours of practice! I'm a bit sad about the fact I didn't get a solo, though."

"That's alright, Kurt. Hey, is it true?"

"What's true?"

"That you're planning to move to schools. Tina told me."

"Actually," Kurt sighed, "yes, I am indeed planning to move schools. I've had enough of the bullying..and the drama."

"The drama?"

"The whole Sam-Puck fiasco. I'm sick of it."

"You'll get over it. And hey, I'll always be here." Mike teased, and then the two of them laughed.

Kurt looked at the picnic basket, and then he saw a bottle of champagne just standing there. He then looked at Mike with one eyebrow raised, "Are you planning to open that bottle?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Mike exclaimed. He then got a bottle opener from his pocket, grabbed the bottle, and then popped it open. The bottle literally exploded all over the two boys, wetting Kurt's highly prepared and expensive outfit.

"Mike! My outfit got wet!" Kurt shrieked.

"Whoops. Sorry." Mike said with a guilty look on his face. The two of them then laughed.

After that, the two boys drank almost endlessly. They talked about the most random of things while they drank glassful after glassful of champagne. Their laughs echoed across the shimmering lake as time passed very fast. The time came when the two of them drank a little too much and their conversation began being more and more senseless. Until it came to a point, that Mike was blabbering about all his secrets.

"Kurt, you know what?" Mike said in between laughs.

"What?" Kurt replied, giggling.

"I'm glad Mr. Schue made all of us Glee guys do this." Mike said, smiling.

"Do what?" Kurt replied, suddenly serious.

"You know, make you stay in McKinley."

"He what?" Kurt screamed.

"Yup, sure did. I think Puck and Sam are taking it a bit seriously, though. I mean, it's just fake, right?" Mike said, laughing again.

Kurt suddenly began tearing up. He stood up, went closer to Mike, and slapped him right in the face. He then started running, not sure where he's going. He just ran away from the lake, tears rolling down his eyes. After a few minutes of running, he was in the middle of the road, with nothing but trees on either of his sides. He then knelt down on his knees, and slowly crawled to the side of the road. He leaned his back on what of his trees, and then eventually, fell asleep.


	13. Warblers

"Is he awake?" said a voice.

"I don't think so, Blaine," replied another.

Kurt struggled to open his eyes, and when his eyes were fully opened, he saw two boys in just a few inches from his face. They were both wearing a certain kind of uniform, a white polo shirt and a red and navy blue striped neck tie topped by a navy blue coat with red lining. They wore sandy brown slacks and leather shoes as bottoms. Behind them were a squad of boys dressed up the same, and behind them was a bus which had "Dalton Academy" written on it. Kurt blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to let everything sink in. He then turned his eyes on the one on his right, the one who was called Blaine. He had thick eyebrows and wide brown eyes. His hair was bushy, just like his eyebrows. He was smiling very nicely at Kurt, which made him feel a bit more comfortable. While Kurt was staring at the smiling Blaine, the one on his left had already walked away and was now talking to the other boys, so Kurt wasn't able to see how he looks like. Blaine then offered Kurt his hand, and then gave him another reassuring smile. Reluctantly, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and he was pulled back to his feet.

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. You are?" Blaine said confidently.

"Kurt." Kurt replied softly.

"Hey there, Kurt." Blaine said, staring intently at Kurt. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Lima, Ohio."

"Whoa! How did you get all the way to Toledo, then?"

"Long story. Where are you from?"

"We're from Westerville."

"Isn't that around 3 hours from here?"

"Yup. We're here for several charity shows we have volunteered to do. We're now on our way to Lima to compete for more charity shows."

"Wait, you're part of a Glee club?"

"Sure am. Why are you asking?"

"I am, too. New Directions."

"Hmm. I hear good things about your school's Glee club."

"Honestly, I've never heard of yours."

"Oh, we're the Warblers. Last year, we apparently didn't get in Regionals."

"Why not?"

"Aural Intensity."

"Oh, that's sad. By the way, you're going to Lima, right?"

"Sure am."

"Do you think I could ride with you guys?"

"Of course," said an Asian looking boy, who had just walked towards Kurt and Blaine. "We'll leave in a few minutes. Blaine, would you mind lending our friend here your jacket? He seems...uncomfortable."

"Sure." Blaine replied, taking off his navy blue coat and putting it on Kurt. After that, the Asian looking boy motioned for Kurt to enter the bus, wherein all the other boys had already been seated and were now chattering and laughing. The Asian boy went in first, followed by Blaine, who motioned for Kurt to follow him. When Blaine was seated, he motioned for Kurt to take the seat beside him. The first few minutes of the ride were awkward. The two boys were quiet compared to the other boys inside the bus, who were talking, laughing, shouting, and some are even singing. From time to time, Blaine would give Kurt a stolen glance, and then continue staring out the window.

"So what did happen?" Blaine asked casually.

"Happen where?" Kurt replied.

"You know, how you ended up here."

"Well, I was on this date with a guy. We got drunk, he said something that pissed me off." Kurt paused, stared at his lap, and then continued. "Because I was drunk, I did something really stupid. I ran away and when I got tired, I slept on a tree."

"Wow, sounds like a rough night."

"Tell me about it." Kurt replied.

After that conversation, the rest of the trip was spent in silence. Neither of them tried to start a new conversation, but some of the other students who passed by greeted Blaine and just gave Kurt a glance and then continued walking. When they had just past the "Welcome to Lima, Ohio" sign, the Asian boy walked over to Kurt and asked him where they will drop him. Kurt just told him to drop him off at WMHS, which the Asian boy agreed to. When they reached WMHS, Kurt slowly walked across the alley of the bus, and then went down, mouthing "Thank you" and "Good-bye" to the Asian boy and Blaine. When he was left standing at the sidewalk in front of WMHS, he reached for his phone inside his pocket, and then dialed Finn.

"Hello?" Finn said.

"Finn!" Kurt shouted.

"Kurt! Where the hell are you? Where's Mike?"

"Wait, Mike hasn't gone home yet?"

"Nope. We thought you guys were still together and decided to crash in a motel or something."

"That's disgusting, Finn. No, I'm not with him. Can you pick me up, though?"

"Sure, where are you?"

"William McKinley."

"Great, I'm at the convenience store with Puck and Sam. It's just walking distance from there."

"No, I am not going to see Puck and Sam."

"Well, enjoy walking home."

"Screw you." Kurt said coldly, and then hung up. He then walked towards the convenience store which Finn was talking about. From a far, he saw the three boys, each with a bottle of beer, laughing and talking loudly. Kurt could make up some words, and so he began eavesdropping.

"So, where's Kurt? He should be here right now." Sam said.

"Don't know. I'm looking forward to seeing him." Puck said, then his eyes met Sam's, and then Puck looked away. "You know, after all the drama yesterday."

"Aren't you two taking this assignment a little too serious?" Finn said, and then the two boys with him suddenly glanced at him, giving him a cold stare. "Okay. I get it now."

"Took you long enough." Puck muttered. Sam smiled at Puck. At that moment, Kurt decided it was time to show himself. So he stood up, and then walked over to the three boys leaning on the glass window of the convenience store. Puck was the first to notice him, so he raised his eyebrow and gave him a smirk. Sam noticed Kurt a few seconds after Puck, and then he gave a half-hearted smile to him. Lastly, Finn noticed him, whose face turned into a wide grin and then went closer to meet Kurt.

"Where have you been? What happened?" Finn asked.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Kurt replied. "Are these two coming with us?" Kurt continued, glaring at Puck and Sam.

"I wasn't planning to," Puck said, and then his face turned into a smirk. "but since you're here, I'm going to reconsider."

Sam raised one eyebrow at Puck, and then turned to Kurt, "I'm going, too." Sam's eyes met Puck's, and then they had a stare down, which wouldn't have stopped until Finn broke the silence.

"So," he said awkwardly, "shall we go?"

"Please." Kurt replied.

The four boys then walked over to Finn's worn-out truck, with Finn driving, Kurt sitting on shotgun, and the two other boys taking the backseat. The entire ride was in complete silence, and when they arrived at the Hummel-Hudson home, Kurt immediately jumped off the car, went inside the house, and ran downstairs, towards his room. By the time Kurt was in his room, the other three boys have just reached the front door. Sam actually planned on following Kurt downstairs, but immediately thought it was a bad idea, considering Kurt seemed like he wasn't exactly in a good mood, and the fact that Sam had just made out with Kurt and dry-humped him while he was drunk the day before. Puck, also, thought of following Kurt downstairs, but he also thought against it considering he canceled their date just last night and called him a manwhore. So, the three boys just decided to go upstairs to Finn's room to play video games. Kurt, on the other hand, was lying on his bed, thinking about everything that had just happened in the past 24 hours. What Sam did for him on his birthday, his canceled date with Puck, his make-out session with Sam, his drunken date with Mike, what Mike had told him, and the guy he had just met, Blaine.


	14. Knock, Knock

The next few days were really awkward inside the Hummel-Hudson household. Kurt spent most of his time in his room with the doors locked, occasionally just to eat or do the laundry. During meals, Carole and Burt shot him really worried looks and Kurt would just avoid eye contact by staring at his food. Kurt had cut off from the world by refusing to read or send text messages and by allowing his cellphone to ring all day. Also, he didn't use the internet at all. He just lays on his bed or organize his clothes about a dozen times a day. From time to time, Finn would knock on Kurt's door asking if he wanted to talk, but Kurt just ignored him. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to be alone so he can think about everything.

After a week like this, Kurt heard the familiar sound of guns shooting and guys screaming. Finn, Puck, and Sam are playing Call of Duty: Black Ops upstairs in Finn's bedroom. He drowned out the noise by turning on his iPod and speakers so he can listen to the entire soundtrack of Wicked again while he was fixing his wardrobe again. After a half-hour of fixing his almost endless wardrobe, Kurt heard knocking on his door, but this knock was stronger than Finn could ever make. Kurt decided to just wait for the person to go away, but he didn't leave even after five minutes. Suddenly, the knocking became harder and more numerous. That is when Kurt began to worry. After another five minutes of hard, constant knocking, the door fell down with a loud _bang_! The now empty hole on Kurt's wall revealed a sweaty, topless Puck with one leg raised and an equally sweaty and an also topless Sam right behind him. Kurt was motionless and silent with shock. He merely stared at Sam and Puck in an extremely awkward silence.

"Like what you see, Kurt?" Puck said with a smirk while rubbing his tan, sweaty six-pack.

Kurt couldn't deny the fact that both boys looked extremely hot this way. Sweaty and showing off their extremely fit bodies. Kurt couldn't make it obvious, though, so he just sneered. He then put his hands on both sides of his waists and gave the boys a look of stern authority.

"What do you want?" Kurt said coldly.

"We just wanted to talk." Sam replied.

"And you didn't open the door even though we've been knocking for a really long time." Puck continued.

"And so you decided to kick it open?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Well, it's the only thing we could think of." Puck replied.

"Not answering a door is obviously a sign of not wanting to talk." Kurt said. "By the way, where's Finn?"

"Taking a number 2." Sam replied.

"So we have around a few more minutes." Puck said with a smirk, slowly moving closer to Kurt.

When Puck was about a foot away from Kurt, Kurt took a big step backwards. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"What? You know you want some." Puck said, a smirk still on his face. "And hey, I've always dreamed of having a threesome." he continued, turning around to smirk at Sam, who stared at him awkwardly.

"A threesome? Hell no." Kurt said.

"Come on, Kurt." Puck said, moving even closer to Kurt, but this time, Kurt didn't move backwards, as he was too busy carefully considering Puck's offer. He couldn't deny it, he was extremely tempted. And now, Puck is around two inches away from Kurt, and Kurt didn't have any plan of moving away.

When Puck noticed that Kurt has finally gave in, he leaned in for a kiss. Kurt was too stunned to respond at first, but when Puck carefully nibbled Kurt's lower lip, he moaned loudly, letting Puck's tongue enter his mouth. Sam, who was awkwardly standing in watch of the scene in front of him, decided to move closer to join them. He moved behind Kurt, leaning forward so that he can suck on Kurt's pale, soft neck. Kurt moaned at the pleasure being given to him by both boys. He no longer cared about his clothes, which were enclosed by two sweaty bodies. When Puck began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, Kurt whimpered a little.

"Are you sure you want this? We can stop." Sam whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt looked at Sam, whose face was right beside his and his entire body extremely close to Kurt, and Puck, whose body is equally close to Kurt, and his face just a few centimeters from touching Kurt's. The two boys were staring at Kurt intently, as if asking for permission to continue.

"I don't know." Kurt replied, in between breaths.

Puck's hazel brown eyes stared intently at Kurt's baby blue eyes. Kurt never noticed how nice Puck's eyes were. They were nothing like the jock. His eyes seemed warm and caring, which was everything Puck's not, but somehow, Kurt began feeling comfortable and trusting towards the jock. And so, he leaned in and kissed the jock on the lips, and then pulled back. Sam, feeling extremely jealous of how he seemed like a third wheel, wrapped his arms around Kurt and began sucking on the right side Kurt's neck again, making Kurt tilt his head back and moan once more. When Kurt tilted his head back, Puck immediately leaned forward and started sucking on the lump on Kurt's throat. When both boys had put large, wet hickeys on Kurt's neck, they both continued unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. When all buttons were popped open, Sam pulled Kurt's shirt off from behind, revealing Kurt's pale, skinny torso.

Puck wasted no time and immediately swooped in and started putting small kisses all around Kurt's chest and stomach. While Puck was kissing Kurt's torso, Sam moved to Kurt's front side, and began kissing him as well. Because Puck was kneeling down, Sam's bulge was poking his back head, making Puck even more turned on. From time to time, Sam would intentionally rub his hard-on on Puck's head.

"Pu-uck.." Kurt moaned into Sam's kiss as Puck rubbed his face on Kurt's bulge. "I want...I want to suck.." Kurt moaned in between heavy breaths.

Puck, unable to resist Kurt, stood up and whispered to his ear, "Okay."

Puck then unbuckled his jeans and pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing a hard, 10-inch cock with some veins popping out. Puck's dick was just like the rest of his body, muscled and tan. Sam did the same a few seconds later. His cock wasn't as big as Puck's, but just as impressive. It's around 9 inches, but even thicker than Puck's. It had blonde pubic hairs behind it, which were almost invisible as they were almost the same color as Sam's skin tone. Kurt's jaw dropped in awe at the sight of the two impressive pieces of manhood right in front of him, and began sucking on Puck's first, emitting moans from the jock, while he jacked off Sam's as he would his own, also emitting moans from the boy. Kurt sucked and rubbed the two dicks alternately, neither of the boys stopping their loud moaning. While Kurt was sucking their dicks, Sam and Puck began kissing each other viciously, still moaning in a really loud volume right into each other's mouths. Sam and Puck were about to come into their climax, but neither of them could warn Kurt as they were caught in their lust for each other. At that exact moment, Kurt decided to try fitting both cocks into his mouth, making both boys scream in pleasure and bliss as they both emptied their loads into Kurt's mouth. Kurt, surprised at the sudden explosion of sticky cum into his mouth, pulled out of the two dicks.

"Sorry we didn't warn you." Sam said.

"It's okay. I was just shocked." Kurt replied softly.

"So, are we gonna-" Puck said.

"What the fuck, guys." Finn said, getting the attention of the three boys. Finn was standing at the empty doorway, eyes widened and jaw dropped in awe of what he had just witnessed. Kurt's eyes widened as well at the sight of his brother at the doorway.

* * *

Smut surprise, guys! I know this doesn't really contribute much to the storyline, but I just found it necessary for this to happen.

Sorry for the delay, by the way. I've been really busy.

Anyways, enjoy and review!


End file.
